Asia Circuit: Void's Return (Rewrite)
by ChocoQuintet
Summary: 3 weeks after the Asia circuit, Team Q4 have gone back to their daily lives. Until the disappearance of Aichi along with Ren, Leon and Chris. A tournament pops up, with the 4 Psyqualia users being 1 of the teams for the tournament. But is the competition hiding something? Only Void knows the answer to that... or does he? This is a rewrite and re-upload. Details inside


**Hello everyone! I'm ChocoQuintet, a digital artist on Deviant Art. I sometimes write stories, and I will mostly upload them up here. :) No need for greetings on welcome to the site. I'm actually an "old" user here on .**

 **Does the pen name Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness ring any bells? :D**

 **Yeah, I wanted to have a new start, hence new account. I'm just reuploading this story from my old account (because I couldn't leave my readers hanging), although, this chapter is much different than the chapter you all read on my old account. I took the advice of Shoko Suriya and made the chapter a bit more detailed and etc.**

 **Although I was gone for a long time on my old account, that doesn't mean I wasn't improving :D I tried to keep the characters in character this time, and hopefully they are. It's been a long time since I watched Cardfight Vanguard (mainly because I utterly refused to watch any of the Cardfight G episodes) so they may be OOC.**

 **Since I made changes to the original script, it may or may not seem much better to you guys. XD Though, I may have gotten a bit carried away. :D Oh and since Season 4 of cardfight vanguard is finished and all, I'm going to have to change a few things in the original plot as well, so just a heads up.**

 **All of your reviews just make me so happy! I couldn't bear but not update the story! I'm so sorry it took so long!**

 **So, here you guys go! :D Enjoy!**

← **\- Page Break -**

 _ **Chapter I**_

 _ **Letters of Invitation**_

 _xxxxx 8:30 AM, Sendou Residence xxxxx_

 _Chirp chirp!_

Birds chirped merrily as they flew about the neighborhood. It was quiet, but the peaceful kind. Light crept through the open window of a certain bluenette's room, hitting the serene face of the sleeping occupant. Stirring from his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes to reveal beautiful blue orbs.

His name was none other than Aichi Sendou, known as the Saviour of Earth from the Link Joker crisis. He may as well be the strongest cardfight fighter in the whole world.

Aichi sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he stretched.

"It's been awhile since I last slept peacefully… and without Emi waking me up too." Aichi said to himself, smiling a bit before a yawn escaped his lips.

Aichi dropped his left hand to his side and touched his chest with his right hand, his smiling mouth turning into a small frown.

' _It's been three weeks, huh?'_ He thought before he shook his head and a smile made it's way onto his face.

' _I should start my search now...'_ He thought before he got dressed.

← **\- This is a line break -**

Emi set the plates and cutlery out on the table while her mother was in the kitchen, putting the viands and rice into their respective containers. Emi looked at the clock and she looked at her mom.

"Mom, I'll go wake up Aichi!" She said as she placed the last spoon on the plate missing one. Her mother just smiled.

"I don't think you need to, Emi. Your brother is already coming down," Shizuka said. Emi looked at the stairs and saw that her brother was indeed, making his way down the stairs.

"Your up early, did our hero get a nice sleep?" their mom teased as she placed the food on the table and took her seat. Emi looked at her brother as well, interested on why he was up so early. Or at least earlier than he usually woke up.

"Yeah, I usually have to go up and wake you up. Even then you take around 30 minutes before you get up." she casually commented.

Aichi rubbed the back of his neck and he smiled sheepishly while he took his seat and sat down.

"Ano… I had a peaceful sleep, and I woke up early." He said.

His mother and sister nodded their heads and soon, they began to eat breakfast. Shizuka, having remembered something, stood up and walked over to where a letter was lying. She walked over to her son and gave it to him before sitting back down.

"Ano…? What is this, mom?" Aichi asked after swallowing the food he was chewing on.

"It's an invitation for you, Aichi.. It was sent here earlier this morning. I think you'll be quite interested." his mother said.

Aichi nodded and pocketed the letter before going back to his meal. He would take a look at it when he was done eating. He failed to notice the mysterious look his mother and Emi shared before they smiled and continued eating.

← **\- This is a timeskip -**

After helping his sister and mother clean up the table, he went to sit down on the couch and took out the letter from his pocket. Written on the front of the envelope in fancy gold font were the words:

 _Mr. Sendou Aichi_

 _Congratulations!_

 _You have been invited_

 _to the pre-opening of Cardshop V!_

"Cardshop V?" Aichi said as he wondered out loud

"I think it was the newest card shop that's been on the news these past few days. I think they were going to hold a pre-opening at the shop. I guess you were invited to attend, Aichi." Emi said as she looked over her brother's shoulder.

Aichi jumped a bit at the sound of her voice and rubbed his neck sheepishly once he realized it was his sister. "Ah Emi, you scared me a little there. Arigato, for informing me." He said, smiling at her before he opened the letter.

 _To Mr Sendou Aichi,_

 _Congratulations!_

 _We, the owner and staff of Cardshop V, are proud to invite you to the pre-opening party of our Cardshop! You are one of the few people we have invited, and thus you are privileged!_

 _Please note that you are not allowed to bring anyone else along with you._

 _Food will be provided at the venu. The invited will be given special booster packs and we assure you they will contain some very powerful cards that you will be able to use! The invited will also get to use our top notch technology when they arrive and the days onwards, whereas those who aren't invited will have to gain a special card to access our technology!_

 _The pre-opening is today, at exactly 12PM. We were too excited so we sent the invitations today. The address is below, and with that being said, we hope to see you at our shop! Please bring this letter as well as this will serve as your identification._

 _Sincerely, the Owner and Staff of Cardshop V_

Aichi sweatdropped as he read the last paragraph of the letter.

' _They sure seem excited… but I guess the search for my Quatre Knights can wait for a while...'_ Aichi thought. He looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10:30.

' _It's 10:30 already? I should probably go to Card Capital for awhile and tell Kamui and Misaki-san that I won't be able to hang out with them later...'_ With that thought in mind, Aichi stood up and went upstairs to get his deck. He went downstairs and rushed to the door. He put on his shoes and said goodbye to Emi and his mother.

← **\- This is a timeskip -**

Aichi panted as he stopped to rest at the tree just outside Card Capital. He had run the most of the trip, and had completely forgotten to bring water. After having recovered, he entered Card Capital.

"Come back here you little twerp!" Aichi turned to the source of the voice and saw that it was Morikawa, who was currently chasing Kamui around the shop. Disgruntled and annoyed grunts and sounds were emitted from cardfighters having a cardfight.

"What, loser Morikawa can't catch up with The Great Kamui!? Priceless!" Kamui teased.

"Why you-! Come here, you little brat!" Morikawa shouted in annoyance.

He tried to pounce on Kamui and grab him, but being younger and faster the Morikawa, Kamui just got out of his reach. Behind the counter, a girl put down the book she was reading in annoyance.

"Will you two stop!? You're distracting the other customers!" She yelled.

Aichi decided to get his presence known then. "Good morning Misaki-san!" He said cheerfully.

The girl behind the counter, now known as Misaki turned towards him and smiled, despite showing annoyance earlier on.

"Good morning Aichi-" Misaki said only to be interrupted by her uncle and shop manager, Shin.

"Did you want to buy booster packs? We have new ones in stock!" He said as he lifted a box full of booster packs. Aichi smiled and laughed a bit.

"I might buy some later. I really only came here to-"

"Yo! Brother Aichi! Let's have a cardfight!" Kamui said as he suddenly popped up out of nowhere. Morikawa popped up behind him as he pushed him down.

"Not today! My apprentice will fight me first! Of course, being his expert trainer I'll beat him but a little match won't hurt." Morikawa said as sparkles appeared around him, anime style.

Kamui pushed off the older male off of him, annoyed. "Ha! Brother Aichi will be wasting his time fighting against you, loser! He'll beat you in a pinch!" Kamui said, taunting Morikawa.

Misaki hit the two of them in the head with her book. Luckily for the two of them, it wasn't a hard-covered book. The two of held their heads in mock pain, though Misaki had returned to reading her book by then. Aichi sweatdropped.

' _Same old Misaki-san...'_ He thought.

"Mou… brother Aichi! Are you ready for our trip to the mall?" Kamui asked, no longer holding his head.

"Ano… That was what I came here for… Um, you see I can't exactly go and hang out with you guy-"

"Eh? Why?" Kamui asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Aichi has a good reason not to, Kamui." Misaki said as she looked at Aichi expectantly.

"A-ano… I was invited to go to the pre-opening of Cardshop V and it-"

" What?! Oh Aichi you have got to bring me along! I mean, if you were invited to the pre-opening, then surely they would want to meet your teacher in cardfighting!" Morikawa exclaimed.

"Well, it must be a privilege for you then, Aichi." Misaki said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, it really is. They said that they were giving all those who were invited some special booster packs, and I'm really curious on what kind of cards they contain." Aichi said.

"No way! Now you really have to bring me along! Those booster packs must contain some really powerful cards! I already hear them calling my name! Morikawa~ Morikawa~" you all know who said this.

"Will you shut up?" Misaki said, glaring slightly at Morikawa who immediately shut his mouth. Albeit grumpily...

"There you are Aichi! I was worried you weren't going to stop by the cardshop." a female voice sounded behind Aichi, and as he turned around, he realized it was his sister Emi.

"E-emi~!" Kamui stuttered as a blush formed on his face.

"Eh? Emi? What are you doing here?" Aichi asked. Emi handed him an envelope, which he recognized as the letter of invitation he received.

"You forgot to bring this with you, Aichi." Emi said.

"Ah, did I?" Aichi said as he sheepishly rubbed his back.

"Until now, I still can't figure out who really is the older one…" Misaki commented with a sigh, referring to Emi and Aichi.

"E-Emi~" Until now, Kamui has not said any other world except for the name of his love.

' _This is my chance to woo her!'_ Kamui thought and opened his mouth to speak but no word other than mumbled "Emi"s came out.

"I have to go now Aichi, I promised mom to help with the groceries. You better get going now too, you might be late for the opening." Emi said as she waved goodbye to her brother whilst leaving.

"W-wait! E-emi!" Kamui said as realized that Emi was now walking out of the cardshop.

Meanwhile, Aichi checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 11:20.

"E-eh?! I have get going now! I'm going to be late to the pre-opening!

Misaki-san, Shin-san, Kamui-kun, Morikawa-kun, I'll see you all later when I'm back from Cardshop V!" Aichi said in a hurry before rushing out. There was still a bit of distance to his destination, and he had to find where the shop was located.

"O-oi! Aichi! Bring me along too!" Morikawa shouted.

The customers all grumbled and one by one, stood up and left the cardshop due to not being able to stand Morikawa's voice anymore. Shin had just went out of the storage room just in time to witness the shop's door close.

← **\- This is a timeskip -**

 _Outside Cardshop V_

 _11:58 AM_

Aichi stood in front of the shop's door. He had been walking around the mall, trying to find the shop when he felt a strange feeling and when he looked to his left, a hallway had appeared. He felt a pull towards it and he ended up right in front of Cardshop V's door.

 _I could've sworn that this corridor was not here before… but at least I made it in time._ Aichi thought before he went put his letter into the scanner positioned outside the shop and once it was validated, he entered.

When he was inside, he took in his surroundings. While the shop certainly looked like Cardshop PSY, it's walls were painted a dark red, and the floor a faded white. The room he was in was definitely decorated for a Pre-Opening; banners were hung on the wall, welcoming the guests, and in the middle of the room was a large, dining table filled with food and drinks. Aichi looked up.

The ceiling was a hologram of space, the stars twinkling and visible planets rotating at a slow pace. Had Aichi looked closer he could have seen the faint, red rings around each planet, but his attention shifted to someone mentioning his name.

"Oh? Were you invited to the Pre-Opening too, Aichi-kun?" A red-head who had his hair tired in a ponytail asked.

"Hai, I was. I just arrived though. Are there other people here, Ren-san?" Aichi replied, and the man, now revealed to be Ren, nodded.

"Chris and Leon are here as well." He said, just as they mentioned people entered the room.

"I knew that you were here when I sensed your wind, Aichi." Leon said, nodding towards the bluenette in acknowledgement.

"Ahaha, nice to see you too Leon-san. Chris-kun, I thought you were still in Singapore?" Aichi asked.

"Ah, well, I came here around two days before for vacation, and I received a letter inviting me to this event." Chris replied.

"But it seems like we're the only ones here so far." Ren commented.

"Ah! I'm so very glad you all could make it!" A female voice sounded.

The four boys looked around until their eyes landed on a girl, wearing a red and white uniform with a stylized C and V badge on her left chest. She had blonde hair, blank blue eyes and had a smile on her face.

"We thought that our invited guests were going to be late, you know? After all the preparations we went through to, we would all have been very upset if you all hadn't come on time!" The female said pretending to cry.

"Ano.. Are we the only ones who were invited?" Ren asked, rubbing his chin.

"Of course! Not! Of course not! Sorry, I forgot to include not in my first sentence. Ahahaha." The female said laughing nervously. Leon only looked at her suspiciously, which she noticed and squeaked before continuing.

"I-I'm Rosaline, the one in charge of welcoming and making sure all our invited guests are given a warm welcome and the needed information they need to know!" She said in a slightly higher pitched voice. Leon was all the more suspicious by the sudden change of pitch of her speech; Chris, Aichi and Ren didn't notice.

 _Her wind has something familiar to it…_ Leon thought, as he folded his arms looking at Rosaline.

"I'm sure you're all very hungry! Please! Feel free to eat!" She said, as she gestured toward the food table.

"Shouldn't we wait for the other invitees?" Leon asked suspiciously. The girl jumped.

"E-err… well… It's already 12:05 so I assumed you all would be hungry by now! And the other invitees would probably arrive later, we wouldn't want to keep our current guests starving now, would we?" She said, straining a smile. "Oh! Excuse me for a while, my boss is requesting my presence." She said before promptly leaving the room.

"Why were you questioning Rosaline-san, Leon-san?" Aichi asked.

"... There's something suspicious about her…. her wind gives off something that's very familiar…" Leon said, staring at where Rosaline had been standing.

"Familiar in what way, Leon-kun?" Ren asked.

"In a bad way… it's like… Reverse… only more sinister…" Leon said.

Aichi tensed. _W-what? No… it couldn't be… I'm the only one who has it… And I've never met her or battled her before in my life… it's impossible for her to be Reversed…_

 _No. No… it can't be… Reverse Takuto is gone… there's no way he survived..._

 _So how in the world…? Maybe I'm just being paranoid, m-maybe Leon-san just sensed the Void's presence in me… but how can he? It's not like it's that strong yet… but what if it is? Oh no, I have to start searching for my Quatre Knights… maybe Ren-san and Leon-san will agre-_

"Aichi!"

"H-huh?"

"We were asking you what you think about this Pre-opening. Leon-kun says that it's suspicious, but I say it isn't." Ren said. Aichi noticed that Chris had gone somewhere.

 _This is my chance!_

"Ano… I don't think the event is that suspicious…" Aichi said.

"See Leon-kun I told you there was nothing suspicious!" Ren said.

"I still say that it's suspicious. I felt that the girl had Reverse, and I'm sure of it…" Leon said.

"U-um… Maybe it's because of me you feeling reverse.." Aichi said, bracing himself. Leon and Ren just looked at him, surprised.

"Let me explain…" And so explain he did. After a good 5 minutes of explaining, Aichi had no such luck in acquiring Ren or Leon as Quatre Knights.

"While it certainly feels unpleasant to think that Link Joker, Void and Reverse isn't fully-" Leon start but was cut off.

"No offense, Aichi-kun" Ren quickly said.

"Yes, what he said. Anyway, while it isn't pleasant to know that Void isn't fully gone, I highly doubt that the Reverse I'm sensing was in your wind, Aichi." Leon said, looking directly at the bluenette, who creased his brow in worry and confusion at what he (Leon) said.

"Your wind is still the same, the reverse hasn't affected it yet." he continued.

"Ano… so you're saying that Rosaline-san is Reversed?"

"An applause for getting it right" a cold voice sounded. Aichi, Ren and Leon turned around to find Reverse Takuto standing behind them. He still looked the same as when they had last seen him.

"W-what?! How are you-!?" Although Aichi's voice was barely above a whisper, all four occupants of the room heard the shock and urgency in his voice.

"Alive? Well, it's quite a story, really. But unfortunately I do not have the time to re-count my tale." Takuto said, icily.

That's when four rings surrounded each of the three Psyqualia users, two around their torso and the other two at their legs. All three were alarmed by the sudden appearance of the rings, but the alarm turned to shock and dread when the rings tightened around their torsos and legs. Losing their balance, they fell the cold, hard floor unceremoniously as reverse Takuto made his way towards them.

"You-! What did you do to Chris!" Leon demanded in a calm tone, but it was clear that he was not at all happy to what was happening to him and Aichi and Ren and on what could have happened to Chris. Surely, with all the ruckus going on - sure, there wasn't that much of a ruckus but the empty halls of the "shop" certainly amplified the ruckus - Chris would have come running back to the room now.

Takuto smirked. "Oh, I already took care of him." He said ominously. "And I'm about to take care of you three as well."

As the last word tumbled out of his mouth, guards - no doubt reversed - came in and knocked out both Leon and Ren. Aichi only looked on with fear, worry, and determination among a mix of other emotions as well.

"Hmph, the world will soon be in our hands… and it's all thanks to you." Takuto said, smirking as he watched Aichi fall unconscious.

← **\- This is a pagebreak -**

 **Aaand I'm done. I decided to cut out the part where Misaki, Miwa, Kamui and everyone else were worrying over Aichi's whereabouts. I'll include that part in the next chapter, which won't be out for a while cause school's coming up in a few weeks. D':**

 **So, yeah, changed things, made the chapter more descriptive and longer. I hopefully managed to keep everyone in character (I am so going to have to watch the whole series - save for the new one - all over again)**

 **AND! I'm terribly sorry if I disappointed you guys with my abrupt disappearance on my old account. I shall try to be a bit more active in writing stories, but being a scholar (and with my tendency to draw often) it's hard. (Also, shameless advertisement here but I'd appreciate it if you guys could take a look at my account and possibly watch me. :'D)**

 **And oh glob I'll try not to make my opening ANs long. XD Also, I do not own Cardfight vanguard or any of the characters, except for Rosaline (not exactly an OC, but I kinda just made her up on the spot)**

 **REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED! :D**


End file.
